We hate Inuyasha dot com
by lone saiyan woman
Summary: Inuyasha leaves such a horrible impression on Kagome that she creates a hate website about him, meanwhile sesshoumaru encounters the website and is so intrigued he decides to join...Sess/Kag Mature content later on
1. Chapter 1

Well my utter first Inuyasha fic, gosh im so nervous I just hope I have enough inspiration and patience to write and enjoy the damn thing and for god sake finish it well whether I have loads of reviews or none im just going to bite the bullet and appease my muse. I'm finally contributing to this couple rather then selfishly reading.

Guys mature here so please lets no cry to our mummy and daddy's about lemons or other over 18 activities YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

Disclaimer: Well I would love to worship and lick Sesshoumaru head to toe like a hopeless fangirl but alas my nobody status doesn't allow me to do so.

Also the choice of Kagome getting with either Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha lies in my mood sincerely I like the whole jealously thing, I totally love it so a little bit of rivalry will be in this fic. Although my body is leaning to a Sesshoumaru and Kagome fic we'll see what happens because I'm also an Inuyasha and Kagome fan

6666666666666666666

Rough Start

'Why O Why did I let Sango convince me to do this' Kagome sighed as she continued to grab onto a railing for dear life 'We need more excitement, she says it will be fun she says'

"Oi where's our orders" An irate customer yells at table number 7.

Kagome swore violently, she would love to get to table number 7 but being stranded on the side with nothing but killer roller skates for transportation did sorta kill her will to move.

"Kagome, what's wrong" Sango glided with ease to the struggling girls side. Resisting the urge to splutter she held Kagome's trembling figure and tried to roll her to a nearby seat. "That's it Kags, left slide, right slide"

"Shut up" she grunted, as Sango rolled her to a nearby blue plastic chair. She untied the boot allowing her feet to feel the air rushing through toes Damn her feet were killing her, why did she leave the comfort of working in the library.

Sango moved and sat on the chair next to her, "We're taking 5 Charlie"

Kagome cringed at Sango's yell and continued massaging her abused feet, she sighed as she rubbed at a particular spot that had been pushed tightly against those unforgiving skates. 'Stupid skates May you rot in hell with ice skates, skateboards and all other worthless appliances that injure feet'

"Come on, it isn't so bad" Sango chirped "Not only do we get to meet people less then 60, we also get brilliant pay and get to have fun at the same time"

Kagome stopped massaging for a second to give Sango a burnt look. "You're forgetting falling on your ass, wearing clothes that belong to hookers and perverted looks"

"O stop being a hard ass, besides we need time to kill before the end of the summer"

Kagome sighed she couldn't blame Sango as easy as it was to; she was only trying to help. "Sorry Sango it's just that falling down more then 5 times a day is a little unhealthy" Kagome smiled taking a stab at happiness opposed to the torture she was enduring.

Sango gave a smile back, "but if you fall down less then 5 times you won't be Kagome" She laughed earning a playful shove from her best friend.

"5 minutes up ladies, Higurashi I want to see some work out of you"

"Yes sir" Kagome said with new vigour, she got up and skated to her boss, not too graceful but avoiding potential accidents. Sango jabbed the air for her enthusiasm as she skated to the pair and gave Kagome a high five.

888888888888888888888

Inuyasha snorted as he sized up the round yellow building, what the hell possessed him to come to such a cheap looking place. "Come Inuyasha that's the place I was talking about" Kikyo squealed as she dragged the annoyed hanyou. "Their supposed to do kick ass pizza"

Inuyasha's ears twitched at the sound of pizza, "Whatever Kikyo as long as we don't spend longer then necessary here"

He allowed his excited girlfriend to drag him to the place non to gently. As soon as she opened the doors Inuyasha's eyes widened. Girls adorning short pleated blue skirts with yellow frills at the end whizzed around. Yellow tank tops quite tight hiding none of the waitresses curves gripped as they skated and darted taking and bring orders for customers.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, 'this is not bad, any restaurant in support of girls and tight clothing has my vote'

Inuyasha took the dominate role and began dragging Kikyo hastily to a booth to the side. He took time to admire the blue leather seats, done in a sixties fashion, this place wasn't bad at all. Kikyo wasted no time in overlooking the menu clucking her tongue in finality she looked to Inuyasha.

"What are you having babe"

Inuyasha put his jeans clad leg on leather seat and leaned back comfortable waving his hand. "Whatever will do"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and peered around her seat trying to get a waitress's attention before her eyes rolled on Kagome who was just dropping an order of smoothies.

She waved her hand a bit grabbing Kagome's attention who skated slightly buckling into the table vibrating the salt and pepper shakers.

"Sorry Guys, I'm not too great at skating" she said putting her hand to the back of her head.

Kikyo rolled her eyes, while Inuyasha ignored the girl.

"And I thought this restaurant might be a bit professional in picking their staff" Kikyo sniped before saying both her and Inuyasha's orders in breakneck speed causing Kagome to almost trip again.

"Sorry Guys what was that, a little slower I can't write that fast" She blushed

Kikyo sighed in annoyance repeating her order as if talking to a two year old with hearing problems. "T-W-O C-O-K-E-S A-N-D T-W-O D-O-U-B-L-E D-E-E-P P-A-N P-I-Z-Z-A'S W-I-T-H A-L-L T-O-P-P-I-N-G-S"

Kagome lifted an eyebrow at Kikyo's rudeness, resisting the urge to give as good as she got she gave a fake smile and attempted to glide like an angel to the counter but ending up tripping head first into the ground.

Inuyasha and Kikyo roared with laughed as Kagome's flamed with restrained anger and embarrassment. She looked to the floor to see if the ground decided to do her a favour and swallow her unfortunately if was just shiny.

Lifting herself up she skated with slight pride trailing behind and relayed her orders, 'damn as soon as this order is done I'm taking a break'

Immediately receiving the drinks order she skated with confidently smiling as her body was straight and she was not struggling to keep up right ' I'll show them I can skate I can do this! I am BILLY ELLIOT' before she could rejoice one kid intent on rescuing his balloon shoved her causing her to skid into her customers, the drinks pouring all over a certain hanyou.

Inuyasha stood up with absolute rage, not only was his outfit ruined but his hair was soaked.

"You Bitch look what you did" he shouted attracting couple's, families and kids who were dining out.

Kagome groaned rubbing her aching bottom slightly red faced and red bottomed.

"Kagome are you alright!" Sango shouted skating to her friend's position on the floor.

"You should be asking my boyfriend if he is alright, it's her fault" Kikyo shouted joining her boyfriend

"Now you see here…" Sango was about to mouth off before Kagome beat her to the chase.

"Shut the hell up, I explained that I was not too great at this thing. you even saw me on my ass no even freaking 2 minutes ago" her face red from her yelling.

"Could I give a shit, it looks that where u spend most of your time on your lazy ass not learning how to do the job right"

"O yeah well it's my first time, all the people I served were so understanding but you and your stick up the ass girlfriend don't have an ounce of sympathy."

Inuyasha got into the girls face his eye narrowed, as much as he tried to intimidate her, the waitress stood strong. Inuyasha glared before discreetly sniffing. 'Sakura blossoms and jasmine'

"What's going on here" A big burly youkai came, his grease stained apron bulging against his rounded stomach.

"Your bitch of a waitress here, spilt drinks all over me" Inuyasha shouted, making the youkai cringe.

"Charlie it was an accident, I even told them this was my first time"

Charlie pinched the bridge of his nose with his claws and began trying to appease the infuriated hanyou. "Sorry, it's her first time I'll tell you what all drinks you order here are on the house for the night"

Inuyasha snorted before turning his head to the girl, her beautiful sapphire eyes getting even more on his nerves. "Not good enough I want her fired!"

The whole joint gasped with Inuyasha's demand even Charlie, "Why you dirty.."

Charlie's glare cut Kagome off , "That's unreasonable please there must be some other way"

Inuyasha smirked "You don't know who you're talking to do you? My name is Inuyasha Taisho" Again the restaurant gasped exchanging words and pointing in shock and awe.

Kagome grunted, "Who cares you can be George bloody Bush, you have no right to demand I lose my job"

"Kagome you are fired!"

Kagome turned her eyes to her boss who was avoiding looking at her eyes, "But…but Charlie"

Charlie sighed, "Kagome don't make this difficult just go"

Inuyasha smiled in triumph but then his face almost melted as he saw the girl have a broken look. Smelling sadness marring a scent he was growing to enjoy and boy was he hating it.

"Keh I feel sorry for her probably the only thing she has going let her keep the job" Inuyasha said feeling a little less guilty, he almost tripped when he smelt immense anger rolling off the girl.

"You..You" Kagome hadn't been so insulted in her life, not only did this guy make her lose her job and gain her job in the last 5 minutes he acted like she was beneath him.

"You are the vilest, most horrid person I have met in my life and I hope to Kami I never have to see your face again" Kagome ground out before quickly untying her skates and stomping out of the restaurant.

Sango's mouth was catching flies during the whole exchange before abruptly closing her mouth and turning her anger on Kikyo and Inuyasha. "You guys have nothing but your daddy's money to play around with, absolutely no shame, I quit Charlie" and with that Sango removed her skates and dumped them on the floor.

Charlie bent his head, just one day his business had been open and he had lost 2 employees and angered one of the most well known heirs in the state. 'life did suck

666666666666666666666666666

Well there you go a long teaser but o well, Kagome will also meet Sesshoumaru soon lets just hope their meeting goes smoothly lol, meh I cant kid myself this is a kag/sess fic see ya review please its my 1st kag/sess fic so I need feedback!! REVIEW


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys, certain circumstances have cropped up, and I'm not sure when ill be getting updates out so I can just give you what I can, I've had a massive brainwave for a sess/kag story I'm desperate to write, its just there is a lack of laptop so I'm doing

Hi guys, certain circumstances have cropped up, and I'm not sure when ill be getting updates out so I can just give you what I can, I've had a massive brainwave for a sess/kag story I'm desperate to write, its just there is a lack of laptop so I'm doing what I can in this kami forsaken uni. Any who thanks for the reviews appreciation is much considering its my 1st Inuyasha fic, I'm used to more reviews then this but no matter. Well on with the fic

Disclaimer: I'm just a poor 19 yr old struggling I swear I didn't steal rights to Inuyasha

Please kiddies take warnings seriously, I usually check profiles of reviewers and it disturbs me to see kids less then 16 reading my fics even though I'm guilty of doing that when I was 14 hehe but still, let me shut my eyes to those.

Please forgive errors spelling etc, I'm in desperate need of a beta any volunteers email me

6666666666666666666

Amber eyes slid over the top of a lengthy novel titled 'The fall of great demons' staring at the raven haired goddess stacking books in the shelves. He grunted to himself and critically assessed the girl looking for flaws for the tenth time that afternoon.

Yet with agitation, he again found himself admiring the flawlessness of the legs he was meant to be berating. Why on earth was this happening to him, HIM! The great Taiyoukai Sesshoumaru Taisho, eldest son to the great Daiyoukai Inutaisho, owner of flourishing businesses, riches and western Japan. Sesshoumaru sighed and closed his eyes, his brow wrinkling in annoyance. His eyes again betraying him slid to the girl, who was now going through a file.

How long had he been there here for, all he knew was when it stuck one he had packed his briefcase and headed for where he knew she worked.

\

'She is just a human' he thought, trying to shove her from the high pedestal he had erected for her, 'There are plenty of demonesses much worthy then this…this…' he couldn't find the words to insult her. He grunted his annoyance again, Why? He deliberated silently. Insults were never far from his tongue, whether it was abusing slow workers, or sniping at his hanyou half brother and yet insults could not reach his brain when looking at her.

She was yet to notice him, which he greatly appreciated but at the same time irked him women never failed to notice him. His eyes glanced to his briefcase that held the first evidence he had of her existence.

While browsing through his emails he noticed one from his brother crudely titled 'Bitch in heat' rolling his eyes, normally Sesshoumaru would ignore it but his brother hardly emailed him, deciding to acknowledge his existence he clicked.

_Yo asswipe, check this website this girl actually wasted time doing this, just because I yelled at her in one pizza joint, ill show her she'll wish she never set her sights on me._

Sesshomaru lifted a white eyebrow at the even more crudely named website wwwdot Wehateinuyashaclubdotcom, not knowing why the hell he was wasting his time looking at burnt fan girls webpages he lazily clicked the heading. All to be assaulted by a blood red flashing title of 'Burn inuyasha' and a digitally modified picture of inuyasha's smug face engulfing in flames every time you placed the mouse on the head. He found himself chuckling mildly at the creativity and clicked the heading to enter.

The website was designed expertly containing a sign up page to join, the whole of the page a shocking pink obviously meant for girls. Sesshoumaru minutely assessed the page deeming the whole thing beneath him, yet he found himself scrolling down the page. He came across the founders name 'Kagome Higurashi' He pondered the name, nearly testing it on his lips but deciding against it. He clicked the name and found a profile of the founder although with no picture.

_Hi my name is Kagome Higurashi, and im glad you took time to look at my website, _

Sesshoumaru looked to the time at that moment, knowing he hadn't a meeting till later he continued.

_I have made this website to show my deep disgust at the so called posing poster boy Inuyasha,_

Sesshoumaru chuckled a bit more boldly this time, he had to admire the girl, most teenagers screamed, fainted etc at the mere mention of his brother's name much to his disgust demons and humans alike.

_Not only is he a rude and uncouth demon with the manners of an un flushed toilet, his celebrity status seemed to have gone to his head. What has he done for Japan or the world that gives him the right to treat others like crap! All I see is a spoilt little brat who has been given too much spending money by mummy and daddy._

Sesshoumaru nodded without realizing, Inutaisho and Iyazoi had spoilt Inuyasha rotten from the first day he held a credit card, he on the other hand was raised with an iron hand by his mother before she died.

_Why do girls subject themselves to being used and abused by these brats, why do girls waste time buying inuyasha related products, even the prettiest of faces can be soiled and tarnished by ego and disregard for people that work for a living. My encounter with inuyasha left me jobless and humiliated._

Tapping his fingers impatiently he scrolled though the story of her humiliation at the pizza joint, and sighed at his half brothers antics.

_I ask you fellow girls to join hands and join the' stop the dog' campaign I have started, show your support by signing up and putting your views on the guestbook._

Seshoumaru smiled his brother did have the qualities of a dog that needs to be chained, a very interesting concept in deed but he was now more interested in the girl writing.

_Please if anyone has any ideas or wants to contribute to the website join up only members can see my email. Since I made this website a lot of barbies have emailed hate mail in favor of Inuyasha and calling me all sorts so sign up and become part of the movement._

When the letter stopped Sesshoumaru found himself smirking, he envisioned a pimply fat girl of 19 or above, crouched over a computercreating the webpage and shouting 'DIE INUYASHA' to who ever would listen.

Chuckling at the image again he was about to close his laptop but an instant brainwave came to him. Sesshoumaru first fought the idea violently considering it stupid, but the amusement he would gain from it already had him scanning for the sign up tab.

Finding it he clicked and immediately realized he would have to make someone up, obviously not only was this a girl website but using his real name would be ludicrous.

Sharp nails tapped a strong chin as he pondered names, as quick as they came he dismissed them. Sighing at the unexpected trouble a name flashed to him with speed and to his surprise he thought it worthy.

"Maru" he muttered as he typed it in to the blank name slot.

He then met the surname spot typing in Shoutai, adding the 'u' to make it a bit more inconspicuous, quickly fashioning an email and username he now sent it off and waited for the reply.

Finding himself impatient he refreshed the page several times before he saw the reply mail, eagerly he clicked it.

_Thanks for your reply, a test will be conducted to see if you are worthy to become a full fledged member._

Sesshoumaru raised an elegant eyebrow, what on earth was this test_?_

_Due to the increasing number of hate mail I receive, I usually interview applicants for the website. I'm usually online Wednesdays 6pm-9pm for website duties, I hope you can present at that time so I can ask questions about yourself. Once again thank you for your interest._

Sesshoumaru grunted with chargin, so he would have to wait to speak her well he could wait it was Monday, Wednesday was on its way.

66666666666666666666666

Well there you have it folks I've done this story in such a way, each chapter would concentrate on kagomes relationship with either inuyasha or seshoumaru eventually both stories will intertwine. Reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

Hi people 'im updating this finally lol, um nothing to say but Uni is a bitch. By the way I changed the summary for the story and I'm going to change the name, my thoughts for this fic has gone down a different route

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Come on darling, you know you want to" Kikyo pushed her generous assets into the uninterested hanyou's back draping her hands over his shoulders. Inuyasha was rigid as plank, furiously typing on his new obsession.

"You're a stupid ass with no life pizza girl I'm rich and handsome and you're dumb and broke live with it" he smirked at the comment as he sent it on the guest book of the hated site. He folded his arms in satisfaction, although he knew he already had a horde of fangirls ready to die defending him but he couldn't help it. The little speck of a website was slowly gaining exposure and not in a good way. He scanned some of the hateful comments left by irate supports of the Inuyasha hate club.

"That brat needs to get a brain" left by Killergirl

"Someone needs to put that dog on a leash" left by Demon slayer

"A good kick to the nuts will set him down a notch" left by Inuyashamustburn

Inuyasha winced at each of the comments, it's not like they hurt that much but still. He was loved not hated girls screamed for him, how can this be happening?

Kikyo grumbled and shoved inuyasha's chair which he almost tipped out of. "You sit there looking at that website all the time, I swear Inuyasha if you don't pay attention to me you'll be sorry" With that threat she stormed out of the plush apartment. Inuyasha rolled his eyes it wasn't the first or last time Kikyo would threaten him.

`I'll just drop a few dollars for the bitch' he shrugged as he continued scrolling down the website.

Xxxxxxx

Sesshoumaru stared at the screen of his laptop rapping his claws on surface of his laptop.

`She is late' he continued drilling the laptop nearly denting the touch pad, he hated waiting this wasn't even worth his time. His eyes darted to the clock, 6.22pm when it hit 6.30 he was not waiting any longer.

The clock ticked striking 6.25, `5 more minutes wench'

Just then a little message popped up with HI written in bold capital letters.

Lifting a silver eyebrow, he typed his own response, `Hello'

`I'm sorry for being late, my job held me up a bit'

`No need for apologies, no harm done'

`So let's start off with your name, age and why you want to join the website'

The taiyoukai smirked the girl was treating him like a client for a job, thinking of a response he rapped on his laptop smirking.

`Maru Shoutai, 23, Inuyasha dominates the newspapers too much, I can't walk down the street without seeing him splashed on the covers of one magazine or a billboard enough is enough'

Satisfied with his answer he hit the send button tapping his foot, he actually found himself anxious for a reply. Shaking his head he sighed at how boring life was that he was getting amusement from humouring a sad burnt fan girl.

`Very interesting Miss Shoutai, may I ask what you do and your hobbies?'

Sesshoumaru balked at the question, the ningen was too nosey what has that got to do with anything. Rolling his eyes he formulated his response carefully, `I work in a coffee shop, I enjoy reading, painting and working hard , he really hated lying when there was no need for it, although he told the truth about his hobbies.

`Well Maru after careful evaluation of your answers, I've decided you seem mature enough not too abuse your membership'

`Of course she would find me suitable, it's not possible to deny this Sesshoumaru' he arrogantly thought.

`Thank you for accepting me' he typed nearly laughing at his false sincerity.

`No problem I know I sounded very accusing Sorry! I'm just sick of fan girls coming in and flaming me (insert angry smiley)'

`Indeed'

`Well Maru your responsibility as a member isn't much LOL! Just leave comments and make sure to introduce yourself on the members page we only have 9!'

`Not much although seems to be a lot of comments supporting you so I expected more members' Sesshoumaru sighed in boredom it seemed the human was not as amusing as he thought she would be. He had expected more screaming and swearing, humans were so amusing when they were emotional.

`Yes well you are lucky number 10! But seriously Maru thanks for taking time to join'

`No problem we all share a common goal, to teach spoil brats a lesson'

`Lol ain't that true, so how was your day?'

Sesshoumaru found himself lifting his eyebrow for a second time that night, was the wench actually attempting conversation of a friendly nature?

`It was fine just stressful, and yourself?'

`Man I positively hate working at the library, it's boring but I'm broke'

`We all must work for a living, life isn't a silver platter'

`I agree although some people get it all handed to them hint hint lol'

The inuyoukai nearly threw his hands up in praise, this is what he had been waiting for the girl to do insult Inuyasha.

`Yes and yet are total undeserving' he waited patiently he was sure his comment was stoking the fires of her anger.

`Not like I'm angry at his situation just the fact he abuses people around him'

Sesshoumaru grunted, he wanted her to rant and rave, is this not an Inuyasha hate club?

`I for one think he is worthless in everything he does, from his money straight down to his personality he should be stripped of his status and left in the cold' Sesshoumaru smirked at the message he sent, he didn't really think the hanyou was worthless, he was just annoying.

`Well he needs to be taught a lesson, that's all I can say, man the time has gone nice chatting with you Maru email me if you have any probs see you next week ' and she logged off.

"What a waste of this Sesshoumaru's time" he muttered closing the laptop with a slight click, and yet he found himself curious. The girl held a dislike for his brother but didn't take the bait and insult him. He smirked the little human was irking his interest slightly but he wouldn't be satisfied until he sees her raving like the crazed internet stalker she was.

`I will log back on next Wednesday Kagome Higurashi and suss you out' with that final thought he left the desk.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kagome smiled as she logged off, Maru seemed like a down to earth person although she was a little bit snooty. She giggled at the thought, well at least somebody made the effort to join. Stretching her legs she quickly whizzed through the comments left on the guest book until one caught her eye.

"You're a stupid ass with no life pizza girl I'm rich and handsome and you're dumb and broke live with it" left by Inuyasha Taisho

Startled blue eyes scanned the message again, clenching her hands she breathed in deeply before replying. "Well well, if you are the real Inuyasha-sama I'll just like to say thanks for visiting my website, how's your bitc... mean girlfriend?" Kagome erased the last sentence, she wasn't going to give the asshole the satisfaction. "Anyway do me a favour and go use your riches to learn manners, also do us all a favour and work for a living!" She smirked at her reply and posted , she was going to phone Sango but it could wait, she felt some inspiration.

"This website needs a new theme this week..."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

To be honest I don't know where this story is going again, but I determine from your responses so reviews up please and gimme something to work with lol.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for the slow ass updates, uni is horrible have a 5 page essay due in tomorrow and yours truly has written 0% but I have completed this, maybe i'll write free fanfiction for a living and screw being a rich drunk lawyer. The beginning of this fic is inspired by our lovely British weather.

Xxxxxxxx

The weather was freezing, white treasure covered the usual grey cracked pavement causing either complete joy or unbridled annoyance for current pedestrians. For Kagome it was both complete joy of nature's beauty and the fact nature that rewarded her appraisal with a bump on the ass.

'these trainers are so useless' she griped silently in her mind, thanking Kami her destination was near she quickened her steps with zeal, the cool air pinching her cheeks enough to chase her.

The resounding ring of the coffee shop alerted Sango of her best friend's presence, wiping her dish water hands dry, she slinked to Kagome's side laughing at her friends shivering appearance.

"Looks like you met with your good friend today Kagome" she smirked as her miffed friend pulled off her blue bobble hat freeing her raven tresses.

"I did not, I made it here with no accidents" she griped back running a hand through her hat roughened hair.

"Yes that's why snow is falling off your ass" the barely concealed mirth spilled from Sango's mouth as Kagome immediately dusted herself flushing slightly.

"Hey! I just mopped, dust the ass snow outside"

"Such a comedian Sango" Kagome grunted, removing her matching blue bomber jacket and scarf. Sango lifted a brow at her friend's snappish attitude Kagome normally took her good heart natured jibing with a few barbs of her own something was up. Smiling at her friend she went to get her usual lunch time hot chocolate with customary marshmallow.

Sango quickly went to the back to fetch the readymade beverage, nodding slightly at her boss she hurried to her friend who didn't hide her joy at seeing her hand.

Swiping the sweet beverage with gusto Kagome guzzled it down despite the hot sting.

"Thanks Sango you are such a star" Sango muttered at Kagome's greedy gulps, before Kagome grinned, "Yeah could you thank Sango for me also" Sharing the private joke, Kagome pulled off her mittens hastily before ranting off.

"Can you believe the nerve of that Dog, Sango have you seen the trash he put on the website" Sango rolled her eyes, the website seemed to be Kagome's new obsession as much as she hated Inuyasha she felt Kagome was taking it slightly overboard.

"That could be somebody impersonating him" she sighed stirring her mug of coffee in favour of listening to the rant.

"No way those crude comments could only come from him, at least say something back Sango you're an officer your last sign in was 5 days ago"

Sango stirred her coffee a little more furiously causing the dark brew to spill on the counter slightly, happy for the distraction. "Be right back need to clean this"

Kagome frowned at her friend's reluctance, she knew Sango wasn't as dedicated to the site as she was but as her best friend she expected a little more effort. Well at least one member showed as much interest as she did, Kagome smiled at the thought of Maru. She had slowly become a friend to her as soon as Inuyasha had posted garbage Maru had replied back with sharp comments. They were a real team unlike some people, her dark eyes slid to Sango as she walked back with the cloth in hand.

"So Kags how is work at the library"

"Bah boring as ever although some silver hair demon keeps coming in" she frowned

"Really?" Sango resumed her place, pleased with the distraction from the site issues. "Is he cute?"

Kagome shrugged slightly not one to swoon over looks although she had to admit she would look twice at that particular demon. A telltale blush rose to her cheeks causing Sango to squeal.

"So he IS cute! Well more details height weight, eye colour, name"

Kagome spluttered at her friends comments blushing a little too fiercely, "Geez I just noticed him thats all, when you work in the library you know your regulars"

"Riiiiiiiight so what time does he normally come to the library" Kagome shivered at Sango's gossip hungry eyes instantly regretting ever mentioning the demon. "Well spit it out!"

The raven haired librarian looked at her watch and feigned distress, "Oh my God all this talk and the time has gone".

Her Mickey Mouse watch had broken down 3 months ago and her laziness was responsible for its Mickey mouse's hand being stuck on six, but what Sango didn't know won't hurt her. She quickly donned her bomber jacket and drained her hot chocolate so fast she almost chocked.

"After work we'll go to the bar"

Kagome flinched Sango never did take the hint and she knew that the bar was code for 'no escape'

"I can't mum wants me to uhhh....look after grandpa"

Sango crossed her arms in a no nonsense fashion before picking up the dirty cutlery.

"Dont be late"

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Seshoumaru frowned slightly at his friend list, well his only friend on the friends list....Kagome

She wasn't usually late online in fact she was punctual save for the first time they met.

'Calm down no need to get eager over a human, if she refuses to log on I'll just log off'

His golden eyes drifted to the time which read 7.20pm, he was giving her till 8.00pm to make an appearance he had better things to do. He sighed slightly at his situation he shouldn't even be sitting waiting for her. Since when did he have to include her into his schedule....since when did he start leaving work to go to the library. Well it was simple the girl was amusing; nothing more she also had extremely black hair.

The taiyoukai's eyes widened slightly at the random thought, what had the blackness of her hair got to do with anything. He cursed himself maybe she was too interesting, maybe she provided too much amusement. He sniffed slightly and examined his claws in nostalgia, if this was the feudal era he would be patrolling his lands or gutting somebody worthless. He missed those times of feuding law and life was much easier, you were either powerful or weak that determined whether you lived or died. Ah well life moves on and through the years he had remained powerful even if it wasn't by his claws it was certainly by his brains. Stupid humans they would never advance as he did nor could they ever adapt as he did. Sesshoumaru eyed the precious swords that hung over the fire place and suddenly felt tired.

**BEEP**

His golden eyes locked onto the online status of the one he had been waiting for something akin to excitement filled his body leaving him refreshed , where had the idiot been he was becoming bored!

**Maru: You are late**

**Miko-chan: Yes sorry Sango held me up, that rat! D:**

The silver demon frowned what happened tonight should not happen again he disliked being held up especially for stupid reasons.

**Maru: Next time tell this Sango you do not appreciate being held against your will**

**Miko-chan: You tell that to Sango, she can go ape sh#t if provoked xD**

**Maru: Indeed well if you cannot stand your ground prepare to be 'held up'**

**Miko-chan: yeah well it happens...so what's been up with you?**

Grunting about lying he went through his day before fabricating a small lie which was in a way connected to his day

**Maru: I worked, got irritated threatened my half brother and left**

**Miko-chan: Lol seems interesting , why did you threaten your brother**

'Did he need a reason to threaten the hanyou? His existence alone was an abomination'

**Maru: He annoyed me**

**Miko-chan: Hmm I'm sure my brother annoys me as well little brat! Anywho did you see what that punk put on the website?**

Sesshomaru smirked to himself he had been taking his admin duties very seriously and it seemed the hanyou had been sending hordes of fan girls to spam the website. The drama that was occurring between his half brother and the human was a breath of fresh air. But what made him get an inch of excitement was her conflicting emotions, humans were so expressive. It had been a while since he had seen such a flurry of emotion he sighed and looked at the small frame picture by his laptop.

**Maru: Yes but fear not I have dealt with him**

His fangs glinted he had called a demon who headed one of the most best selling magazines to briefly mention the website. Although he didn't want to waste his favour it had been 400 years and it was time Kagura paid her debt.

**Miko-chan: I knew I could count on you, you are so dedicated I really appreciate it.**

His heart beat slightly sped up, it had been a while since somebody had told him that.

**Miko-chan: I have an awesome idea, which coffee shop did you say you worked?**

Sesshoumaru grunted this information she was asking was way too personal and it would blow his cover, if he wasn't careful.

**Maru: It's a small place, you probably would not have heard of it, why are you asking?**

**Miko-chan: Because I want us to meet, we have been talking for about 2 weeks now I know it's soon but I feel we have a connection we could go out for coffee? o lol you work in a coffee shop. Something else maybe? I just want to find time because I start my fourth year of University soon and may not get another chance.**

For once Sesshoumaru was slightly stumped he really didn't want to blow his cover, but how would he get around this situation?

**Miko-chan: You know what never mind, too soon right sorry if I made you uncomfortable but one of these days we will meet. So could you humour me instead and send a photo? At least if I see you on the street I could just casually introduce myself :p**

Sesshoumaru growled humans were so uncertain always changing their mind every minute. How on earth would he send a pic...His eyes then met the picture he had been looking at before and a massive brainwave over took.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the lateness hope this makes up, no Inuyasha torture sorry lol but it's all for a good cause any who feed my muse and indulge me with your thoughts.


End file.
